Trading Places
by NLMinStL
Summary: This story is set in Season 3, after "The Flaming Planet". It's a Don and Judy story, but I try to keep everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

The planet's sun was already setting as Maureen and Judy carried food and coffee to the outdoor dining table. They'd landed on the planet three days ago. It was a planned stop for minor repairs and, if they were lucky, more deutronium. The campsite was surrounded by tall, thick greenery, their branches dripping heavily with vines. Unusually shaped leaves and fern-like plants intermingled and hugged the ground beneath them. The air was hot and thick.

Will, Penny and Dr. Smith were already seated as John and Don joined them at the table.

"This looks terrific," John said as he filled his plate. "You've really outdone yourself, darling."

"Thank you, dear," Maureen replied with a smile.

John took a bite. "Outstanding. Don, how did it go at the drill site?"

"I think we've found a rich vein. It wasn't easy getting the equipment out there, but we should be able to get what we need and build up our reserve. I'll be able to start drilling tomorrow."

John nodded approvingly. "It was a great find. If all goes well, we should be able to leave this planet in two weeks, assuming we have a viable escape window."

Dr. Smith nearly dropped his fork mid-bite. "Two weeks? On this dreadful planet? Oh surely you are mistaken Professor Robinson. This place is like a jungle!"

"Well, Smith, since you're so anxious to get off this planet, you can come out to the drill site with me tomorrow and help," Don replied.

"Out there? As much as I would like to Major, there are important duties for me here at the ship."

"Do you mean your daily naps, Dr. Smith?" piped up the Robot. "Or tasting the food before it is served to be sure it is 'edible'?"

"Be quiet you tin-plated traitor!"

The Robot snickered.

Don rolled his eyes. "I'm going to run a few simulations to determine the available escape windows." He turned to Judy. "I found a small pond. It's close to the ship. Would you like to go for a walk later? I can show it to you."

"I'd love to," she smiled. "We can go after I've finished cleaning up."

"Hey, can I go with you?" asked Will. "I'd like to take some samples from the rocks in that area."

"Oh, me, too," added Penny. "Maybe there are some life forms in the pond!"

"Uhhhh," Don looked at Judy for help.

"I don't think so," Maureen interjected. "By the time we're finished with our chores it will be getting too late for you two to go. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow and you'll need a good night's sleep."

"I'll bring something back for you," offered Judy. "And I'll take both of you out there tomorrow."

Will shrugged. "Okay. I wanted to finish analyzing the samples I brought back today anyway."

Don gave Maureen a grateful smile and headed into the ship.

* * *

><p>As she cleaned the dishes in the galley, Judy watched her parents' review the results of the experiments Maureen had been conducting on the planet's native plant life. They were so comfortable together. Each knew what the other needed and there were no uncertainties. Judy wondered if she and Don would have that kind of relationship some day. Everything was so difficult for them. They had little privacy and time alone together was scarce, but it was more than that. At times she felt as if they were living separate lives.<p>

She remembered the conversation they'd had after they left the Sobram's planet two weeks ago. Don had forced Dr. Smith to go down to the planet with him to try to negotiate with the alien, and when that had failed, he'd offered to stay behind so the others could get away. He was trying to keep them safe, he'd explained. She'd understood, but it still hurt. She'd tried to explain her feelings to him, but he couldn't understand. It was always this way. He'd leave and come back, expecting to pick up where they left off, like nothing had happened. Running off into the unknown always seemed so easy for him. Maybe it was too easy.

* * *

><p>"Be careful, there's a soft spot over there. I don't want you to get stuck." Don pulled the vines back and Judy cautiously stepped through. "What do you think?"<p>

The light from the planet's three moons illuminated the pond's clear water. Small lotus-like blossoms floated gracefully on the shimmering surface.

"It's so beautiful," Judy softly exclaimed.

"Yes," Don replied, not taking his eyes off Judy. "Breathtaking."

"How did you find it?"

"I was looking for the best way to get the drilling equipment to the site. I knew you'd love it." He took her hand and carefully led her over to a grouping of rocks near the edge of the water. "I've been thinking about bringing you here since I saw it this morning…" His words trailed off as he gazed lovingly into her eyes and leaned in toward her.

That uneasy feeling came over her again. Two weeks ago he'd volunteered for a lifetime without her. She quickly turned away. "I told Penny and Will I'd bring something back for them. Don't you think Penny would love these flowers?"

"Yeah...Sure...I guess so," he replied, sounding slightly confused. "Here, let me help you with the specimen jars."

"Do you think she'd like the red or the pink?" Judy asked.

Don shrugged.

"I'll take some of each." Judy carefully snipped a few of the blossoms and placed them into the jars. "I hope these turn out to be safe," she said. "They are as fragrant as they are beautiful."

"They're not as beautiful as you are," Don replied, his voice low and seductive. He slipped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer. "I've missed spending time with you," he murmured. He reached out and gently brushed a stray strand of her hair off her face. His breath was warm against her cheek as he bent his head toward hers.

She slipped out of his arms and dug at the rocks with the toe of her boot. "I can't forget Will's rocks," she said. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, unable to face him.

"Okay, Judy, what have I done?" Don asked.

She stopped digging and looked up at him. "You haven't done anything, Don."

"Then what's wrong? You've been practically avoiding me lately."

"It's..." she shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Please tell me."

Judy sighed. Don was right and it was impossible to deny. He knew her too well. Something was bothering her.

"I don't know, Don," she replied truthfully. "But I'd like to go back to the ship."

He stared at her for a minute, his eyes filled with concern. "Sure, Judy. I'll take you back."

They picked up the samples and returned to the ship in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy slept later than normal and found only Penny and Will remaining at the table when she arrived for breakfast.

"Where's Don?" she asked.

"He went out to the drill site early this morning," said Will between bites. "He said he had a lot to do and he wasn't really hungry anyway."

Judy tried to hide her disappointment. "I see. Penny, what did you think of the flowers I brought back?"

"They're beautiful, thanks Judy. Mom's testing them now, to see if they're safe."

"I'll take you to the pond after we finish our morning chores. I'd love to bring more of them back to the ship."

"I'll go too," Will added. "I want to pick up a few more rocks."

* * *

><p>Don connected the drill to the tripod and secured it in place. Even in the early morning hours the humidity was high on this planet, making outdoor work uncomfortable. He pulled off his long sleeved shirt, tossed it onto a rock a few feet away and turned his attention back to the drill. He pressed several buttons on the unit, and the drill brightly lit up as it penetrated the planet's surface.<p>

As Don watched the drill, his thoughts drifted to Judy. They hadn't had much time together since they'd left the Sobram's planet, and he'd hoped taking her to the pond would give them a chance to reconnect. Instead he felt more alone and confused than ever. He mentally replayed the events of the past two weeks, trying to figure out what he'd done to upset her.

The hum of the drill attracted the attention of a passerby. She was humanoid in appearance, tall and thin, with long black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a long purple robe and carried a small bag. Hidden from view behind the thick foliage, she watched Don with interest. Few aliens visited this planet and she was curious about this one. Where was his ship? Did he travel alone? Did he have anything valuable to trade? What was he doing with this equipment?

Almost imperceptibly, Don's discarded shirt began to move. First one then several areas began to jump slightly. There was an angry buzzing sound, but Don couldn't hear it over sound of the drill. A small, insect-like creature pushed its way out from underneath Don's shirt. It had a wasp-like black body, with wings folded over across its back and large antennae on its yellow head. It flew around the drill site, landing on several pieces of equipment before coming to rest on Don's hand. Not looking up from the drill, he reflexively attempted to brush it off. Startled, the creature's defense mechanisms kicked in, and it quickly stung Don multiple times on his hand before it flew away.

Instantly the sting sites started to burn. "Son of a…" Don muttered. Bright red welts appeared, and a burning sensation traveled up his arm. He looked around for whatever had stung him, but couldn't find it. He felt lightheaded and walked over to the rock and sat down, hoping the dizziness would pass. His hand brushed another of the creatures that had landed on his shirt. It stung his arm a few times before it flew away. Don's arm felt like it was on fire. He was becoming extremely tired and nauseous. He knew he had to get back to the Jupiter. He turned off the drill and headed back to the ship, as fast as he could.

The alien looked at the contents in her bag and smiled. She would follow him. Perhaps she could parlay this incident into something better.

* * *

><p>"Aren't they beautiful?" Judy held a bouquet of bright pink flowers up for her mother to see. "I'm going to put them in a vase for dinner."<p>

Maureen pulled a plastic-wrapped package out of the washing machine and placed it in her basket. "They are," she agreed. "They will look lovely on the table. Where are Penny and Will?"

"They were right behind me. She was picking more of the flowers." Judy paused. "Did you hear that?"

The vines parted and Don staggered into camp. He stumbled and nearly fell, grabbing on to one of the hydroponic garden's tables to keep upright. The dizziness was getting worse.

"I was...stung," he struggled to tell them what happened but he was finding it hard to breathe. "Something small...flying," he gasped. His breathing was becoming more labored and he felt like he couldn't stay awake. He took a step toward Judy and collapsed to the ground.

"Don!" Judy shouted as she ran to him. She sat on the ground next to him and cradled his head in her lap. "Can you hear me?"

He nodded but didn't speak.

Maureen spotted Penny and Will returning to the campsite. "Penny, get the first-aid kit," she called. "And send your father out here."

Penny dropped her flowers and ran into the Jupiter.

"Don, try to relax," Maureen instructed. She and Judy made sure nothing was constricting his airway.

"Here it is, Mom," Penny said. She handed the first-aid kit to her mother.

"What happened?" John asked.

"He said he was stung," explained Judy, "by some kind of small flying creature."

Maureen checked Don's pulse. It was slower than normal but still strong. "He's having a reaction to the sting."

Dr. Smith came outside followed by the Robot. "What is all the commotion out here? I am trying to work on my memoir and I cannot be disturb...Oh!" He screamed.

"Warning! Warning" the Robot intoned as he wildly waved his arms. "Alien approaching. Warning!"

The alien stepped from behind the tree line. John immediately walked up to her and prevented her from getting too close. "I'm John Robinson," he said. "We are a peaceful expedition from the planet Earth. Who are you and what do you want?"

The alien pointed to Don. "I can help."

"How?" asked John.

The alien pulled a small silver box from her bag and opened it. It was filled with fine, yellow particles. "The powder. It will heal him."

"What is this – powder?" John asked.

"It is the only cure," she replied. "And I will give it to you. For a price."

Don's breathing was becoming more strained. A faint blue tint appeared on his lips and fingernails. Maureen grabbed an EpiPen from the first-aid kit and pushed it into Don's arm.

"Excuse me," interrupted Dr. Smith. He pushed John out of the way and held out his hand to the alien and smiled. "I am Doctor Zachary Smith. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful box you had in your bag. We don't need any powder, but by any chance do you have anything else? Gold, perhaps? Jewels?"

The alien ignored him and turned back to John. "There can be no cure without the powder," she explained. "It is the only way."

Don's coloring began to return to normal as the medication started to take affect.

"It's working," Maureen announced. "He's breathing easier."

Don tried to lift his head, but the dizziness and nausea made it impossible. He focused his eyes on Judy. "What..."

"Don't talk," she said. "Just relax. You fell."

The alien still held the box out to John. "It is not over," she ominously predicted. "He needs the powder."

"What kind of payment do you want?"

"Forget it," Don snapped. "I don't want it."

"Don! She was trying to help you!" Judy admonished him.

"I don't...need...any...help…" Don grabbed his chest as the tightness and pressure returned. He started to wheeze again.

"What's happening? Mother?" Judy cried.

Maureen checked his pulse again. "The epinephrine is still in his system. I don't understand."

"You need the powder," the alien informed her.

"What do you want for payment?" John asked.

The alien pointed to the Jupiter. "Do you have deutronium?"

"Our ship is fueled by deutronium, yes," answered John. "I can give you a few canisters as payment for your powder."

"John, don't," Don gasped.

"Don, please stop talking," implored Judy. Don tried to reply but the darkness that had been closing in on him overpowered him and he lost consciousness. Maureen pulled another EpiPen from the kit. She knew it was risky, but she didn't see another option. She quickly administered another injection, and he stopped wheezing.

"I will give you the powder for three canisters of deutronium."

John nodded. "All right. We don't have any deutronium ready to give you right now. We need to drill and refine it first. If you give me the powder I'll give you my word you'll get the deutronium as soon as it's ready."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a buyer for the powder. He will be arriving tomorrow. If I don't have the powder or deutronium for him it will be most unpleasant."

"Tomorrow? I don't know if we will have the deutronium ready by tomorrow. Where do you get the powder? Can we get some of our own?" John asked.

"The powder is found in a scared place for my people. You may not enter."

"Can you give us this powder and collect more for your buyer?"

"No, there is not enough time. I must have the powder or the deutronium."

"We don't have it yet," John was becoming frustrated. "If he needs the powder, let us have it, and I will give you the deutronium once we've processed it!"

"There may be a way," the alien mused.

"Go on," John said.

"If I give you the powder, I would need something valuable in return for collateral. I don't see anything of value here, but one of you could go with me as assurance that you will keep your word."

John shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"As you wish," the alien replied. "My buyer does not frequently come here, so I cannot afford to disappoint him. The deutronium would bring a great price, but the life of an alien is worth little to me." She closed the box, put it back into her bag and began to walk away.

"No, stop!" Judy exclaimed. "I'll go with you!"

"Judy, no, it's too dangerous," Maureen replied anxiously. "John?"

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"You can't," Judy objected. "You need to process the deutronium."

"Judy, I can't let you do this."

Judy squeezed Don's hand, then stood and faced her father. "I'm sorry, Dad. You can't stop me." She turned to the alien. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"We will meet you in one rotation of the planet at the location he was stung," the alien said. "The creatures nest in the rocks. If you do not disturb them, they will leave you alone. If you do not touch the rocks, you will be fine." She turned to Judy. "Follow me."

"John, I don't like this," Maureen whispered.

John watched his eldest daughter walk away with mixed emotions. He was worried about her safety, but he was also proud of her. "I don't either, Maureen, but I don't think we have a choice. We need to get Don into the ship. Then Will, Smith and I will start the drilling operation."

"Me? But my delicate back has been acting up and I think it would be best for everyone if I retire to my cabin."

John glared at him. "You **will** help with the drilling operation, Dr. Smith, and you **will** help me get Don into the ship. Now. Understood?"

Smith nodded and hurried over to Don. "Yes, yes, of course. As I was saying, there's nothing I would rather do, Professor Robinson. Nothing at all."

"Penny, I need to you stay with Don," Maureen said. "Once I'm sure he's stable the Robot and I will analyze and process the powder."

"Dad? I've been working on a new process to speed up the deutronium purification," said Will. "The Robot and I have completed several experiments, and I think it will work."

"Good job, son. I'll review your changes once we start drilling." John picked Don up under his arms and Smith lifted his legs. They carried him into the ship, followed by Penny, Maureen and the Robot.

"Take him to his cabin," Maureen directed. The men brought Don to the lower level and placed him on his bunk.

"How's this?" asked John.

"That will be fine," answered Maureen. She handed the powder to the Robot. "I want to check on Don, and then I'll join you in the lab. Please start the analysis."

"Affirmative." The Robot reached out a claw for the powder then rolled toward the lab.

"We'll be in constant communication at the drill site. Let me know if you need anything," John said.

Dr. Smith had been slowly backing away from the group toward his cabin when John noticed him.

"Dr. Smith? Let's go."

Maureen turned her attention to Don. He was unconscious, but his breathing was no longer labored. She checked his pulse was relieved to find it was normal. "Penny, help me examine his arms and hands. We need to make sure we find all the sting sites."

Penny nodded and began closely inspecting his left hand and arm. "I don't see any marks," she reported.

"That's good. Check his neck, too."

"Okay." Penny carefully checked his neck and the area under the collar of his T-shirt. "I don't see anything there, either."

"There are two sting sites on his right hand and three on his arm. I don't see any stingers," Maureen observed. "And there isn't a rash." As Penny watched, Maureen carefully cleaned the area around the sting marks with a soft cloth.

"I need to draw some blood," Maureen explained. "I may be able to isolate the toxin." She filled three vials and then pulled several cold packs out of the first-aid kit.

"Put these in the freezer for ten to fifteen minutes, and then apply them to the welts," Maureen instructed. "Watch him closely and let me know if you see any changes in his condition. I'll be working in the lab with the Robot."

"I will, Mom," replied Penny. She pulled up a chair and sat next to his bunk.

* * *

><p>Judy and the alien walked in silence until they reached a cave opening near an outcropping of rocks. "They do not nest here," the alien explained, noting Judy's concern. She gestured toward the cave's opening. "Enter."<p>

Judy's eyes widened as she stepped into the cave. An energy source provided a soft light throughout the dwelling. From the entryway she could see several rooms and a hallway leading to others. The interior walls were smooth, almost glass-like, and were an icy blue color. Several white, fur-like rugs covered the floors. A grouping of plush white chairs surrounded a gleaming silver table in the main room. "It's stunning," she softly exclaimed.

The alien pointed to one of chairs. "You may rest," she offered. "We will remain here until it is time to collect the deutronium."

Judy nodded and made her way to a chair and sat down. The alien joined her at the table. "You need not fear," she said. "No harm will come to you here."

"I'm not afraid," Judy replied. And she wasn't. She felt more alive and powerful than she had in a long time. Her thoughts shifted to Don and she shivered. He was always so strong. The image of him lying on the ground, struggling to survive was as unnatural as it was upsetting. "Please let him be alright," she silently prayed.

"You seem troubled."

"I don't know what's happening to Don. He was so sick. He could be..."

"The powder will cure him," the alien insisted.

"Only if it's safe for humans and Mother can figure out a way to use it."

The alien observed her for a moment. "I am Amarantha," she said. "You care for this human very much, don't you?"

Judy nodded. "I'm Judy. And I would do anything for him."

* * *

><p>Maureen brought the vials of Don's blood to the lab area. "Robot, have you completed your initial analysis?" she asked.<p>

"Affirmative. According to my sensors, the substance is a type of pollen. I have identified several enzymes and amino acids similar to those found on earth; however I am unable to identify 45% of the molecules in the sample."

Maureen nodded. "I'm going to run the sample through the mini-mass spec." She handed the Robot the vials of Don's blood. "Try to isolate any toxins."

* * *

><p>John, Will and Dr. Smith arrived at the drill site and found the drill setup complete. "We need to be careful of those creatures," warned John. "Don't get near the rocks. Will, you start drilling. Dr. Smith, your job is to monitor the system. If you have any problems let me know immediately. I want to review Will's new process."<p>

"Sure, Dad. All of my notes are here, and the Robot double checked everything. If we combine the distillation process with the treatment we should be able to save a lot of time."

John carefully reviewed Will's papers and smiled. "I think this is going to work."

* * *

><p>With a low moan Don opened his eyes and attempted to raise his head. His head swam and he quickly lowered it again as the glare of his cabin's lights only added to his growing nausea. "Judy?" he whispered.<p>

"It's Penny," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." He was struggling to maintain control against the encroaching darkness.

"Just rest, Don. You'll feel better soon. Mom's working on the powder now."

"Powder?" he thought. But before he could remember why it was important, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Will and John quickly made the modifications to the drilling equipment based on Will's new design. "Shall we give it a try?" John asked his son.<p>

Will nodded. He pushed several buttons and the distillation process started. In a matter of minutes, pure deutronium began flowing into the canister. Will jumped and gave a shout. "Yeah! It's working!"

"Great job, son!" John exclaimed with a broad smile. He proudly patted Will on the back. "I'm going to check in with your mother. You keep watch here. We'll test this canister for purity as soon as it's filled. And Dr. Smith? Don't touch anything. That's an order."

Smith smiled weakly as he nervously glanced at Don's shirt lying on the rocks. "No need to worry, Professor. I assure you, I won't touch a thing."

John picked up his communication device and contacted the ship.  
>Maureen answered. "John? Is everything all right?"<p>

"It's better than all right, darling. Will's new design will save us hours. How is everything going over there?"

Maureen frowned. "We're making progress, but there's an extremely high risk in introducing an alien substance into our bloodstream. I wish I had more time to run additional tests, but I can't risk giving him any more epi. I'm afraid we're going to have to use this pollen if his condition worsens."

"It sounds like you don't have a choice. You'll figure it out, Maureen. You always do," John reassured her.

"Thank you, dear," she replied. His complete faith in her always gave her strength. "My test is almost complete. I have to go."

"Good luck. John out."

Maureen pensively watched the readout as she analyzed the powder. She carefully entered the numbers into her data pad, and held her breath as the calculations completed. "So far, so good," she announced.

"I have isolated the toxins in Major West's blood," the Robot informed her.

"Thank you, Robot. I think I can alter the molecular structure of this pollen to eliminate some of the risk to him. I should be ready to start my tests in a few hours."

* * *

><p>"Would you like something to eat?" Amarantha asked Judy.<p>

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

Amarantha went to another room and came back with two glasses filled with liquid. "If you need fluid," she said.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Do not attempt to leave. The exit is alarmed."

"I won't," Judy promised.

"It is time for the rest period. I will return when it is time for us to go to collect the deutronium. Do you require anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Very well. Have a good rest."

"You too," Judy replied. She settled into the chair and tried to get comfortable. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Remembering what happened the last time, Don opened his eyes slowly when he awoke. He didn't try to raise his head, and it helped. He groggily slid his gaze up to the face worriedly hovering over him. "Hi Penny," he managed. He squinted as his eyes wandered his cabin. "Where's Judy?"<p>

"Judy? She's fine. Don't worry. You need to rest," Penny advised him.

As disoriented as he was, he could tell she was hiding something. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm his stomach. "Where is she, Penny?"

"I told you she's fine," she answered weakly. "Would you like some water? Mom said it was okay. You just have to drink it slowly. I'll go get some for you." She stood and turned away from his bed.

"Penny! You've got to tell me where Judy is!"

When she turned to face him, her eyes were filled with tears. "You can't get upset Don! It might make you sicker! Please! Don't get upset!"

Forcing a smile he tried to pacify the young girl. He spoke as calmly as he could. "I'm sorry, Penny. It's okay...I didn't mean to upset you...I'm fine, really...I just need to know where Judy is...Please tell me."

She looked down at her boots. "She went with the alien. We needed the powder and that was the only way to get it."

Don's heart stopped for a second and a cold chill ran through his body. He had an overwhelming urge to jump up from his bunk and go to her, but he knew his body wouldn't cooperate. Judy was in danger because of him. "Thank you, Penny." His voice was barely audible.

"It's okay. I know you're worried about Judy, Don. We all are. She'll be okay. I need to get Mom. She'll want to check you."

Don tried to follow Penny's movement with his eyes only to find they would no longer obey. Judy had gone with the alien! Momentary panic filled the pilot before the alluring darkness reached his brain and he succumbed to it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, the first canister is ready," shouted Will.

John switched out the canister and started processing the next one. "All right," he said. "Let's test the purity."

Will and Dr. Smith crowded around the Professor as he took a few deutronium crystals and inserted them into the analyzer. The machine's readout flashed 99.98.

"It worked," exclaimed Will.

"Yes it did," agreed John. "The quality is as good as we get using the two step process." He checked his watch. "According to my calculations, the next two canisters should be ready in five hours. I'll monitor the drill if you want to try to get some sleep. Just be sure to stay away from the rocks."

"Splendid idea," announced Dr. Smith as he plopped down on the ground. "I simply couldn't stay awake another minute."

"Are you sure? I could watch with you," offered Will.

"I'm sure, son," replied John. "You've done more than your share here."

"Okay, but if you get tired, wake me up."

"I will," John smiled. "I'm going to check in with your Mother."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for me to validate the data?" asked the Robot.<p>

Maureen looked up from her microscope and rubbed her eyes. "I think so," she replied. She made a few additional notes on her data pad and pushed it in front of the Robot.

The Robot raised his bubble head as his computers reviewed and processed the data. "The chemical structure of the pollen has similarities to several therapeutic agents from Earth. There are no known poisons identified. Based on our limited tests, the pollen demonstrates evidence of efficacy," he reported. "Adverse reaction potential is undetermined. Therapeutic dose is undetermined. Minimum lethal dose is undetermined."

"Do you have a recommended dose?"

"My best guess? 0.25cc."

Maureen made a notation on her data pad and sighed. "I think so too." She picked up a syringe and carefully filled it. "If he doesn't get worse we may not have to use this, but I'd rather be prepared."

"Maureen, this is John. Do you read me?"

Maureen picked up the communicator. "Maureen here. How are you?"

"We're doing well. We've got the first canister ready and we should be finished drilling in about five hours. Once we're done I'm going to send Will and Dr. Smith back to the ship. They don't need to be here when I meet Judy and the alien."

"I'm so worried about her," Maureen said quietly.

"Everything is falling into place. It's going to be fine, Maureen. How are your tests going?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"As well as can be expected. I have something ready to go in case I need to use it. I wish I could be sure."

"Just do the best you can. That's all Don would want."

"I will."

"All right. I'll be in touch. John out."

* * *

><p>Judy was seated in the same chair when Amarantha joined her the next morning. "Did you rest?" she asked.<p>

"Not really. I couldn't stop thinking about Don."

"The powder has very strong healing properties. It is the only reason my buyer comes to our planet. Do not be concerned. He will be fine."

"I hope so. If anything happened to him..."

"He is a fortunate man. You risked much for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Judy.

"You put yourself at risk by choosing to come here with me. There was a chance you would not return to your people."

"I never thought of it that way. I was going to do whatever I needed to do to keep him alive and safe." She stopped. "Just like he did," she thought. He didn't choose to leave her anymore than she chose to leave him. He was doing whatever he needed to do at the time. Now that she finally understood Don's actions, she hoped it wouldn't be too late. Don was a survivor. He would fight with everything he had. She had a feeling he would need to do just that to get through this. "Stay strong, Don," she thought. "Don't give up."

* * *

><p>"Mom, come here! Hurry!" Penny shouted.<p>

Maureen rushed to Don's cabin. "What's wrong?"

"He's having trouble breathing again," Penny informed her.

Don was unconscious, but he frantically struggled to take each breath. Maureen quickly administered the injection. "If this works, it should start to take effect almost immediately," she told Penny.

The Robot joined Maureen and Penny in Don's cabin. They watched Don closely for any improvement in his condition.

"Mom? What's happening?" Penny cried. "I think he's getting worse!"

Don's breathing became very rapid, and the wheezing was much louder. A fine sheen of perspiration covered his body.

"He may be having a reaction to the pollen," explained Maureen. "I'm going to put him on oxygen. That may help."

The Robot raised his bubble and announced, "Warning! Major West's heart rate is reaching dangerous levels. Warning!"

Just as Maureen was about to slip the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, Don violently coughed, then started breathing normally.

"Major West's heart rate is returning to normal," the Robot reported. "All vital signs are in normal range."

Maureen smiled. "I think the pollen is working."

* * *

><p>"It is time," Amarantha announced. "I hope the deutronium is available."<p>

"It will be," replied Judy. She was anxious to get to the drill site to find out if there was any news about Don.

They made their way to the drill site and found John waiting for them.

"Judy! Are you alright?" her father asked as he ran to her.

"I'm fine. Have you heard how Don is?" Judy asked.

"The powder seems to be working," John informed her. "I talked to your mother about a half hour ago. I think he's going to be fine."

Judy relaxed for the first time since Don was stung.

"Do you have the deutronium?" asked Amarantha.

John handed her the containers. "As promised."

She opened each container and verified the contents. "You are a man of honor, John Robinson," Amarantha said. "Good fortune to you and your people."

"Thank you," John replied. "Good fortune to you, too." He turned to Judy. "Ready to go home?"

"Oh, yes!"

"I'll contact your mother and let her know we're on our way."


	5. Chapter 5

John and Judy carefully made their way through dense foliage, watching closely for the insects and their nests. Their progress was painfully slow, and it took everything Judy had to keep from sprinting through the jungle to get back to the ship. As they finally made their way to the clearing, Judy spotted Maureen sitting at the dining table, intently studying the readouts on her data pad. "Mother!" she cried, running over to her.

Maureen looked up from her work. Her face visibly brightened as she saw her oldest daughter had returned safe and unharmed. "Oh, Judy, thank goodness! I've been so worried!"

"I'm fine," Judy quickly assured her. "How's Don?"

Maureen smiled. "He's much better now, dear. He's downstairs sleeping. He's going to be very tired for a while and will feel better when he is lying down, but he should be good as new in no time." She paused. "He's been asking for you every time he wakes up. He wasn't too happy when he found out what you did."

"No, I suppose he wasn't," Judy replied softly, more to herself than anything. "I'm going to go sit with him," she announced brightly. She gave her father a quick kiss on his cheek and hurried into the Jupiter.

John nodded approvingly toward her. "She really is a remarkable young woman," he told his wife. "Just like her mother. I couldn't be more proud of the way she handled herself."

"I'm proud of her, too. I hope Don sees it the same way," Maureen added worriedly.

John put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry," he smiled. "They'll work it out."

* * *

><p>Penny heard Judy coming down the ladder and went to greet her. "I'm so glad you're home, Judy!"<p>

"I'm glad to be home. Thank you for watching Don," Judy replied.

"It was kind of scary," she admitted. "But he's much better now. I'm going to take a nap, I'm sure you want to be with Don anyway. Good night, Judy."

"Good night, Penny."

Judy quietly entered Don's cabin and pulled up the chair to sit beside him. She watched him closely, comforted by the steady rise and fall of his chest. He looked so young and innocent when he slept. She desperately wanted to touch him, to stroke his hair or hold his hand, but she was afraid she would wake him.

Finally Don's eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times before focusing on her face. "Judy," he said hoarsely. He managed a smile for her and tried to sit up, but dizziness and waves of nausea washed over him. He grimaced and tightly squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to stop the Jupiter from spinning.

"Not so fast," Judy chided him as she gently pushed him back down on his bunk. "You're not ready for vertical yet."

Don settled back onto the pillows and breathed deeply while the sensations passed. "Good thing I do some of my best work horizontally," he retorted with a sly smile.

Judy smiled and shook her head. She poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Drink this, but not too fast," she warned. "Use the straw so you don't have to sit up."

"Thanks." Don cautiously sipped the water. He didn't want to get sick to his stomach again, but he was so thirsty. Suddenly he jumped. "The alien!" He was so happy to see Judy he'd almost forgotten what she did.

"Shhhhhh," she soothed. "It's fine. Nothing happened. I'm here now."

"She could've hurt you," he protested.

"But she didn't."

Don reminded quiet for a minute. "Judy, don't ever do anything like that again."

"That's how you say thank you?" she snapped. She knew he was sick, but she couldn't help it. His tone made her feel like a child.

"No. No. I'm sorry. Thanks," he muttered. His eyes were downcast, as if he couldn't look at her. It was almost as if he was embarrassed.

"You're welcome," she replied coolly. "And I can take care of myself, thank you."

"I know you can. I just don't want you to ever put yourself at risk for me."

"Oh I see," she seethed. "It's alright for you to sneak off to make deals with aliens or volunteer to stay behind for my safety, but I can't do the same for you? Is that what you're saying?"

"It's different," he offered weakly.

"How so?" she demanded.

Don sighed. She wasn't going to let this go. "For one thing, I have years of military training. Going into hostile situations is part of my job."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're all on this mission with you! We need to take care of each other."

"Judy, you've got to understand. I've been on my own for a very long time. I'm used to taking care of myself."

Judy stood and walked a few steps away before she said something she would regret. Why was he acting this way? She remembered how she'd felt when she'd learned Don offered to stay on the planet and how worried she was every minute he was gone. Maybe something else was bothering him. She sat down next to him.

"Don," she closed her eyes, trying to find the right words. She opened them to find Don watching her, his eyes betraying the worry and concern he felt but was trying to hide. She took his hand in hers and laced her fingers through his. "What's really going on? Why are you so angry with me?"

"Judy, I..." He looked away for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts. "I'm sorry. When I heard you had gone with that alien, it just..." He paused, unsure if he could go on.

Judy searched his face, her heart aching at the depth of the vulnerability he allowed her to see at that moment. "Don, what is it?" she urged gently.

He released a breath of exasperation. "I was afraid." His gaze was steady but uncertain. "I was just so afraid. I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Judy realized she had been holding her breath. She finally exhaled as relief washed over her. She knew how hard it was for him to admit he was afraid or to show anything that could be perceived as weakness. He was always her protector. She ran her fingers lightly through his dark hair as she unwaveringly met his gaze. "You will **never** lose me." She smiled sweetly and leaned over him. "I love you so much." She whispered so softly he could barely hear her. Her hand slipped behind his neck, tickling the short hairs there as she brushed his lips with hers. She was so close he could feel the heat from her skin.

"I love you, too." He looked dreamily into her eyes before meeting her lips with his own. His arms tenderly embraced her and he lost himself in their kiss. He found himself getting dizzy, whether it was because of her or the lingering effects of the creature's sting he didn't know or care. When they finally parted, he licked his lips, savoring her taste as she watched him from mere millimeters away.

"You need to get some rest," she ordered playfully. She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking it absently

"I'm fine," he objected, but before Judy could say anything he continued. "But you're right. I probably would feel better with some sleep." He scooted down on his bunk and shyly smiled up at her.

Judy fluffed the pillow under his head and draped a light cover over him. "You need to get better soon," she whispered seductively as she kissed his ear. "I think you still owe me a walk to the pond."

"I'd like that very much." He gently caressed her cheek and pressed his lips to hers in a long, sensual kiss.


End file.
